the_56studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Nothing to Lose
Nothing to Lose is an upcoming Science Fiction, Action, Crime series created by Invader39. It is co-written by Invader39, Pitcat and ToaGonel and directed by Invader39. It is about a group of Matoran who investigate paranormal events across the city of Metru Nui in an Alternate Universe. Filming began on December 29th, 2017. Summary Several thousand years after all the Toa were obliterated by the Makuta, the Matoran have taken on the duty of protecting others, the Defenders, protect all the islands within the Matoran Universe that were not lost to the Makuta. On Metru Nui, the headquarters for the Defenders, is the most violent city in the Universe. Homicides, theft, and whatever else the criminals there have to offer. With a new war starting in the lower Matoran Universe, the supply of Defenders run short, leading to the organization of a Police Force. And when Paranormal crimes start to appear all over the city, they put together a group of Matoran to solve these crimes... Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Announced Prose Other Material Cast Main *Hahli - TBD *Jaller - *Hewkii - TBD *Matoro - TBD *Kongu - TBD *Nuparu - TBD *Takua - Invader39 *Ahkmou - Invader39 *Nuhrii - TBD Recurring *Macku - TBD *Kopeke - TBD *Hafu - TBD *Onepu - TBD *Kalama - Invader39 *Amaya - TBD *Kravus - Invader39 *Orkahm - TBD More to be added Crew *Invader39 - Head Writer, Director, Producer, Editor, MOCist, Composer *Pitcat - Writer, Producer *ToaGonel - Writer, Producer *Max the paranoid android - Creative Consultant Production Conception Originally it was conceived in May 2014 as a Science Fiction, Psychological Thriller, Action film revolving around six Toa escaping from an army of darkness. It was rebranded into something similar to the current incarnation but using the original characters. It was then changed to a story and then back to the current version with different characters and a different story. Writing Writing for the first season began in late 2015. Episodes one, two, three, four, five and eight are written by Invader39, while episodes six and seven are written by Pitcat and ToaGonel, respectively. Pitcat also helped with the story development of episode three. Writing concluded on August 8th, 2017. For season two, ToaGonel will return and pen episode six while Pitcat will return to pen episode four. Invader39 will pen episodes one, two, three, five, seven and eight. Writing began on August 9th, 2017. The series will run for three seasons. Filming Filming began on December 29th, 2017, filming concurrently with The Arker Chronicles. Casting To be added Trivia *This is one of Invader39's favorite projects. *The series was inspired by the TV series Fringe, Jessica Jones, The Closer, Major Crimes and the Youtube series Chronicles of the Chronicler. *In each season, every title has the same amount of words as the season number. *The titles of episodes 3, 4 and 7 of Season 2 are inspired by Lauren Daigle's songs Wordless, Now Is Forever and Come Alive (Dry Bones), while episode 8 was named after Meredith Andrew's Not For A Moment (After All). Gallery I39 Nothing to Lose Stylized.jpg I39 NtL Promo Banner1.jpg|Promotional Banner. Category:The 56Studios Category:Series Category:BIONICLE